toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Crow
Emperor Crow (エンペラークロウ Enperā Kurō) are a species of Birds that are said to be one of the ruling species in the Gourmet World. Due to their reputation and power, they were give the title of the Boss of the Skies. Like the Battle Wolf, there are very little of these birds, making them one of the endangered species of the world. The strongest of the Emperor Crow is considered one of the Eight Kings, making it the ruling leader of the area it guards. Appearance The Emperor Crow is a gigantic bird beast similar to Crows which live in the Jungles or Black Ravens and Giant Ravens since both have black feathers that have a very bright delicacy, the size of their wings is very big with the feathers on it being notably big. Even a Emperor Crow's hatchling is shown to be several times bigger than average sized humans, with time they will grow exponentially, even within a year they can grow ten times their previous size easily dwarfing other beasts and buildings, and finally once as an Adult, an Emperor is shown to be very gigantic as it can dwarf the Four Beast's size with ease, the latter noted to be an individual with titanic proportions as well which could dwarf most if not all of the Human World's buildings without even standing up correctly. Behavior Powers & Abilities Being a very powerful beast from the Gourmet World, the Emperor Crow is capable of surviving on it and its strongest member has the legendary status of one of the Eight Kings. Many beasts in the Gourmet World tremble in fear when they see the shadow projected by a flying Emperor Crow, the latter has a immense capability with his gigantic wings which can be used to fly using the beast's great strength and atonishing speed, it is so fast that the Crow's prey will be ripped apart even before they do realize it, its speed is said to be on par with the Battle Wolf's and Mother Snake's, two of the fastest beasts in the entire world. With their speed, the Emperor Crows, even in a young age, are capable of piercing through many hard surfaces with relatively ease, a full-grown Crow was even capable of battling the Four Beast. Like the other Eight Kings, the Emperor Crow has an excessive sensitivity which is used to avoid natural disasters and even to notice the birth of a strong one on other continents. *'Awareness': With its species being one of the Eight Kings, the Emperor Crows are noted by their immense sensitivity allowing them to sense natural disasters and avoid them. The current Eight King noticed the presence of the recently cell-awakened Toriko even though the latter was at the Human World and the Beast was way too far away, this could imply they can feel activities on nearly the entire Planet. *'Immense Speed': The Emperor Crows are also noted for their impressive speed which makes them on par with the Battle Wolf and the Mother Snake two of fastest animals to ever exist. Even a hatcling was capable was capable of passing through many surfaces just by using sheer speed and force with it looking like a powerful drill. *'Flight': The Emperor Crows are a Bird type of Beast and therefore can fly at amazing speeds which can rival the Battle Wolf's spriting and the Mother Snake's crawl. A young crow is capable of flying at very atonishing speeds which let it pierce through many buildings with far ease. Noting a Adult's immense strength, it just need to flap its wings a few times in order to create very powerful sandstorms. *'Appetite Energy': It has been revealed that some members of the species are able to develop the ability to harness the power of the Gourmet Cell to produce the raw energy physically. It is especially true with the King Emperor Crow, who can create an energy so bright that it is said to be as bright as the sun itself, which aids it in the ability to kill anything within it's own shadow. Trivia *Behavior and some information about Abilities will be left empty since not much is know about the Emperor Crows in the series. *To use this King, the approval of two admins is needed. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Eight Kings Category:Gourmet World Category:Bird Beast Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Species Category:Endangered Species Category:Area 3